Magilus
by Onyx Feloric
Summary: The tides of war are shifting and a new creature is about to come onto the field of battle. The Magilus is stirring and is about to awake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hello all! The triumphant hero has returned from the sea of homework, projects, working, and all the other goodies that university has in store! So, I am on winter break and decided it was time to do some updating and such, but before I do that, I've got a new little drabble to post, so here it is! Chapter One of Magilus!

* * *

Harry was tired. For some reason, he could not sleep more than four hours in the night without waking up sweating, feeling like he'd just run a marathon. Of course he couldn't remember what the dream may have been, and the worst part was that he couldn't fall back asleep. He just laid in his bed until he couldn't stand it anymore and started his normal routine. This had been happening every night since a week past and he was starting to feel exhausted. He'd almost fallen asleep in McGonagall's class twice, luckily he'd awoken before he could hit his head on the table. Now, however, with almost the second week winding down of his hell on earth, Harry could barely manage to keep upright.

He sat down beside Ron heavily in his chair, not even knowing what class he was in. Ron frowned. "Alright, mate? You look like death warmed over."

Harry would have snorted if he hadn't been so exhausted. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror this morning and could understand. He had black shadows under his eyes that made him look as if he hadn't slept in weeks, which was true he thought vaguely, not able to summon up the energy to chuckle to himself, and his unruly black hair only managed to accent his shadowed eyes. His usually bright green eyes had a glassy, dull look to them that made it even worse. Instead, Harry just weakly waved a hand in Ron's direction and leaned his head on his hand.

Ron turned to Hermione and leaned to her ear. "He's like the dead."

Hermione frowned. "We'll talk to him after Potions."

Ron turned to his friend and frowned. "I don't think he'll make it _through _Potions."

Just then, Professor Snape swept into the room, the door slamming shut violently behind him, signaling his volatile temper to his students. Unconsciously, the entire class sat up straighter, even the Slytherins. Harry sat up a little, but the movement seemed to take an inordinate amount of his energy, though he managed to keep his head out of his hand. "Today we will studying the theory on the Draught of Living Death. Due to it's volatility, more in depth study will be necessary."

The sound of bags opening and quills and parchment on desk, grated on the Potions Master's nerves, but he held back his scorn. He turned to the chalk board and flicked his wand, making the chalk come to life. He talked for a few minutes and turned to the class. His eyes widened as he watched Harry Potter's body fall to the stone floor, a sickening crack following. Instantly Granger was out of her seat and on the floor, not touching the boy, but frantically calling his name. "Harry! Harry, wake up!"

The boy didn't move and Severus noted with growing alarm the sharp smell of blood and noticed the Golden Boy's blood spreading on the stones. "Don't move him." Severus was at the boy's side in an instant and frowned. He scanned his wand, but the boy was breathing normally. "Every one out, now! Granger, Weasley, stay."

There was a scramble, but it was quickly ended as all the other student's left the room. Weasley was gathering up the trio's books. "Have either of you noticed anything off in Potter's normal behavior?" Severus was carefully lifting the boy's head up and onto his lap, looking for the source of the blood.

Hermione frowned. "For the last two weeks he's been exhausted almost constantly. He looks like he's been up for a week without sleep."

Ron nodded and spoke as he was putting their things away. "Yeah, he's always up and ready to go when I get up. Like, he's showered, dressed, and everything before even Neville wakes up and he wakes up early. He goes to sleep pretty early and seems to sleep, but he looks like the dead. Those dark circles under his eyes..." The red head trailed off as he glanced at the seemingly lifeless boy.

Severus pulled the boy's fringe back, frowning as he saw the circles under his eyes. His tapered fingers ran gently under the boy's eyes along the dark shadows before pulling the fringe back from his ears and he frowned as the blood seemed to be coming from the side of his head. What surprised him most were the five earrings in each ear. With a stern voice he spoke. "I do not feel that it is good to move him now. Miss Granger, go get a cauldron and fill it with water. Mr. Weasley, go fetch the Headmaster and inform him of the situation."

Weasley nodded and quickly ran to do the professor's business much to Snape's relief, as well as Granger. Severus looked at the wound and frowned. What would make him fall so heavily to the floor without waking up. Indeed, the boy's breath was like that of typical sleep and his eyes weren't moving under his lids so he was indeed out. "Here you are, Professor." Granger gently set the bowl down and started curling the end of her skirt as she looked at Potter's face.

Severus took a conjured wash cloth and dipped it in the water before running the warm cloth over the wound, taking some of the blood away. He noticed that Granger's eyes had never left Potter's face. "He will be fine Miss Granger."

She jumped and looked startle before nodding and Severus could see her eyes water. "I know he's been worse than this, but it's hard to see it when nothing's attacked him, you know? I feel so powerless." She clenched her hands together and took a few deep breaths, forcibly calming herself. "So, is he asleep, Professor?"

Severus nodded, his hands still busy wiping away the blood. "His breathing is at the normal level associated with deep sleep and his eyes aren't moving under the lids, so it appears that he is indeed asleep." Curiously, Severus let his magic flow forth and look for the boy's aura. As soon as the aura's connected, Snape jumped, his eyes wide.

"Professor? What happened?"

Severus took a few deep breaths, noticing that even Granger must have felt that. The Potions Master looked at the boy and frowned. When his magic had touched the boy's, powerful magic instantly connected and repelled Severus with force, retreating back into the unconscious boy. "I think there is something else that is causing Mr. Potter's problems."

"And what would that be, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore strode in with a panting Weasley shortly behind him. He knelt down next to the boy, blood getting on his purple robes. "How is he?"

Severus continued wiping the blood away from the wound. "Mr. Weasley informed me that Potter may have had some trouble sleeping for roughly two weeks. I would say that this is pure exhaustion on the surface, however, I sought out his aura to make sure it was stable and I was repelled."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Repelled?" He looked at the unconscious boy. "How powerful?"

Severus sighed and shook his head once in disbelief. "Very. I think we're lucky I cut off the connection before his magic could get really worked up. It went back inside him, but I think it may be part of why he's been having trouble sleeping. I will need to talk to him, but I think we should let him sleep as much as he can now, but I would ward whatever room he'll be in. I do not know how his magic will respond once he awakes."

Albus nodded and frowned. "I think that the Dungeons would be the best place for him. It can absorb more magical impact than the medical wing."

The Potions Master nodded. "Probably the training room next to my quarters. I can connect a passage so I can get to him if necessary."

Granger sniffed loudly and the two professors turned to the two students. Albus smiled and patted Miss Granger on the head. "Do not worry, Miss Granger. Harry is in no immediate danger."

Weasley nodded. "What is wrong, Professor? What is with the 'repelling' thing?"

Albus stood. "Magic is a very tricky thing, Mr. Weasley. Magic is essentially alive and in a very few, it has a life of it's own. Hogwarts takes students at the age of eleven because magic is just starting to truly become active within your bodies and it is prime time to learn how to control it. However, some wizards and witches have different magic that reacts differently than perhaps yours and Miss Granger's. For example, accidental magic is a sign of this. Magic will react without the wizard's conscious will, but will do what the wizard wants it to unconsciously do." Miss Granger nodded. "Professor Snape has very fine control over his magic and is able to actively use his own magic to connect with the magic of others. In most cases Professor Snape can connect with a student's magic and not have any reaction; however, some do react and go slightly unstable, but not enough to repel him. Mr. Potter, however, seems to have enough power to be able to repel a powerful wizard while unconscious."

The wizards and witch looked at Harry Potter, his blood on the stone floor and the shadows under his eyes belying the powerful magic lurking below the surface of his skin. Severus nodded and gripped the boy under his knees and back, lifting them both off the ground. Harry Potter lay bridal style in the most feared professor's arms, his body completely slack and unconscious. "I trust you can deal with Potter's blood?" Albus nodded. "Perhaps a disillusion charm would be appropriate? We don't need any more rumors than will already be started flying around the school."

Albus swished his wand and attempted to cast the spell, but a wall of magic cut him off. Potter's messy black hair was blowing softly but with an unseen breeze. Severus felt the power radiating off the boy and shook his head. "Cut it off…"

The Headmaster flicked his wand to the side, ending the spell. "Well, that presents a problem, doesn't it? Are you alright, Severus?"

The Potions Master was shaking his head slightly, as if trying to clear his head. "His magic is very…overwhelming this close. I don't think we should cast magic at him anymore. Clearly his magic is trying to protect him from a 'threat', so it will do no good to cast anything. We will just have to take the back routes."

Weasley jumped slightly. "We could use Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

The Headmaster smiled. "Good thinking, my boy. Hurry and fetch his Cloak and return here. Keep this absolutely quiet." Weasley nodded and sprinted out the door.

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to go inform Professor McGonagall about this event. We will be gone by the time you get to her, I imagine, but I will send you word of where Mr. Potter will be."

Granger nodded and looked at Potter one last time and took a deep breath, gathering courage from her friend's slack face. "Right. I will do that. Take care of Harry."

With her gone, the Potions Master frowned and let out a deep breath. Albus frowned. "Is his magic that strong?"

Severus nodded. "Beyond what I would think capable for a student his age. He does have more power than his classmates, but this ranks as high as mine did a few years ago. It's also very…and this is _very _disconcerting…seductive."

Albus frowned deeper and looked at the sleeping young man. His black hair had settled and hid his shadowed eyes, his breathing deep. "Disconcerting indeed. For now we let him rest, then we'll figure things out once he awakens."

At that moment the lanky red head entered the classroom, the silvery fabric of the cloak in hand. "Here you go. Harry said there's a spell that will lengthen the cloak." Albus raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "_Slenthrolas." _The cloak lengthened to the floor and the red head threw the cloak around the Potions Professor, leaving his head uncovered for the moment.

Albus turned to the red head and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Go ahead and find Miss Granger. I believe she is a little emotional right now. We will let you know where to find Mr. Potter later."

The red head looked at the Potions Master, his blue eyes sharp and judging; a piercing look beyond his years. After a moment, he nodded and left without looking back. Severus raised an eyebrow. "What the hell was that about?"

The Headmaster chuckled. "Mr. Potter seems to inspire fierce loyalty from those he gets close to. Go to the room and I will meet you there with Minerva."

* * *

A/N: Just a side note, I do not know a lot about the science of sleep, so I kind did some guessing. Anyway, reviews are welcome!

Love, as always,

Onyx Feloric


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: So, I've got some awesome reviews from Padawan Jan-AQ, bloodyhunter, and lulucats144! To answer Padawan Jan-AQ's questions, this will be slash...eventually. If how my thoughts towards this fic are traveling, Harry and Severus will start out with a more mentor-type relationship and move forwards in later chapters. Originally I was going to wait a bit longer to post this chapter, however, with only the few reviews I've recieved, I am feeling a bit generous.

Here is chapter two of _Magilus. _Enjoy! Also, keep in mind that I do have a definite version of Harry Potter that I like, so his description in this chapter is similar to a few of my other fics!

Love always,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Severus sighed and used wandless magic, careful to direct it away from the boy in his arms, to create a corridor from his personal rooms to the training room next door. The stones allowed the requests and shifted quietly aside as the Potions Master passed through the newly forming corridor. The room he entered had changed to fit his needs and a large four poster bed lay in the center of the room, black drapes hanging from the dark wood posts. The sheets were black and silver, five crimson pillows piled near the headboard. Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy in his arms.

The castle had a life of its own, thus the moving staircases and its ability to make rooms disappear, and apparently, it had chosen what the boy needed. Severus simply used wandless magic to cast the drapes aside, pull down the covers, and gently lay the boy down. The Potions Master nodded as a bowl of hot water appeared on the table beside him, a wash cloth draped against the side of the dark wooden bowl. He looked at the boy and frowned as he gently washed the blood away. It had been a long while since he had actually looked at him.

Potter's dark hair was as wild as ever, but the longer locks, sliding a short bit past his pierced ears, which Severus hadn't known about, gave it a seductive look. His skin, though only his neck, face, and hands were visible, was paler than he remembered and it nearly glowed against the black sheets. Severus frowned at the blood on the boys robes. He entertained the thought of using magic, but form the earlier reaction from the boy, he didn't think it wise. Taking a deep breath, knowing that if the boy ever knew he would be mortified, he began removing the boy's robes.

The Potions Master gently slide the boy's arms from the sleeves and froze as he caught sight of a dark winding patter from beneath the long white sleeves of the boy's wand arm. He quickly unbuttoned the white shirt and pulled it off, gasping. "Severus?" Minerva and Albus had entered. They looked over his shoulder and gasped as well.

Harry Potter had a tattoo just below his navel, slipping below his low pant-line, both nipples pierced with silver bars. Severus pulled his arms out to the gasp of the other professors. The boy's wand arm was engraved with a black bracelet starting just below the wrist and went up his arms in flames to lick at a symbol etched into his shoulder and the Potions Master knew somehow that it was dark in nature.

Behind him Albus was frowning along with Minerva, her lips tight. "What is this, Albus?"

Severus turned and watched the old man. The Headmaster had thoughts rushing through his head, scenarios of how he had missed this. "I do not know, Minerva, but I'm afraid that we won't until, Mr. Potter wakes up. For now, Severus, stay close to him in case he does wake up, or his magic becomes active. I will go let Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger know of Mr. Potter's whereabouts. If they do visit, it won't be till tomorrow."

Severus and Minerva nodded as the Headmaster left, their eyes quickly going back to the inked teenager. The Head of Gryffindor frowned as the Potions Master fully removed the boy's shirt and robes. "How did we miss something like this?" Severus rolled the boy over and gasped.

Potter's back was filled with black ink, a realistic picture eternally engraved in skin. A chain slid perfectly down his spine, tearing apparent holes in the top and base of his spine to dig beneath the skin. A black Egyptian asp slid its way up the chain, it's deadly fangs dripping blood onto the boy's skin. It's eyes and body were so realistic the Potions Master tilted his head back minutely. Over the boy's shoulder blades, jagged wounds showed artistic bone, blood, and muscle beneath it.

He sat back in the chair next to the bed, his eyes as disbelieving as Minerva's beside him. It was almost rare for wizards and witches to get tattoos in the wizarding world unless they had magical purpose. Even the silver of the boy's piercings were unheard of. Only witches had earrings, though Charlie Weasley was dashing enough to pull it off. Severus twitched at that thought, but sighed to himself knowing it was true. To see Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, engraved in ink and pierced with silver was surreal.

Minerva bit her lip slightly. Since the beginning of fifth year, she and the other professors had seemingly lost touch with the young raven. Even the Headmaster had backed off, though they later found out the threat of Voldemort's connection to the young wizard, and the death of Sirius had pushed the boy into tremendous anger. She had seen the Headmaster's office after Harry's visit and he had destroyed many of those interesting objects with his anger. Since then, when he had returned last year for his sixth year, he had been distant, but still cordial and polite to all his professors, but not enough to cause concern. He hadn't protested when he was to return to the Dursley's, but they had seen it as a sign of maturity after Sirius' death. Coming back this year, there was a different air about him, but again, not enough to warrant concern. Looking at him now, the signs were so obvious. However, they still didn't know what the piercings and tattoos meant. For all they knew, he could have just indulged in a purely muggle habit. She looked at the symbol engraved on his right shoulder, his wand arm.

"Severus, that symbol on his wand arm. Do you know what it means?" She looked at the symbol sternly.

The Potions Master looked at the mark, his fingers moving to trace the symbol lightly over flesh. His memory told him it was something he had seen before and that it may be Dark in nature, but it was just out of his grasp. "It is familiar, Minerva, but I cannot grasp it. Although," he paused and turned to look at her, "it does feel Dark in my mind, but I can't be certain." He looked back down at the sleeping boy, chest rising in the perfect intervals of deep sleep. "At this point, we can't make assumptions. Tattoos and piercings are common among muggles, but even this extensive is viewed as somewhat of an abnormality."

Minerva nodded, folding her arms sternly in front of her. "Very few in the wizarding world delve into such things. Only witches pierce their ears, minus Charlie Weasley, of course, but not even this extensive and tattoos…" she looked at Severus' left arm, "even they only serve as a magical purpose or symbolism for some magical group. None of these, save the symbol on his shoulder, seem magical in nature."

Severus nodded, feeling the weight of the Dark Mark keenly. He wiped the last of the blood off the boy and pulled the covers up to his chest, covering the piercings and markings. Standing next to his fellow professor and one-time teacher, they watched him. "I wonder if Granger and Weasley know about these markings, though I have a feeling they do not."

Minerva frowned and looked at the Potions Master. "You think?"

The man shrugged and pulled off his outer robe and set it on a chair, leaving him in smart black trousers and a white long sleeve button-up shirt. "They didn't know that Potter was having trouble. They suspected that something was wrong, but they didn't know for sure. It wouldn't surprise me if they have no clue about those markings. The ear piercings maybe, since they really can't be hidden, but the others, I wouldn't imagine." He sat down on a chair that appeared and crossed his legs. "Though that begs the question as to what and why his is hiding from them; his best friends, and us."

Minerva put a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "Not to insult, but that boy seems more Slytherin every year."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

The Transfiguration Professor frowned and looked at him. "You didn't know?" The man frowned further. "I figured Albus would tell you…Severus, Harry was almost sorted into Slytherin."

Severus' jaw dropped minutely. "How?"

"Albus said Harry argued with the Hat and he was put in to Gryffindor. If Draco hadn't insulted Mr. Weasley, Harry's first friend, then he would have probably ended up in Slytherin. The Hat said he could be great."

The Potions Master was gob smacked. Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Gryffindor, and personal pain in his ass, would have been a snake? Suddenly, instances of all sorts appeared in his mind. His pension for breaking school rules and not getting caught, manipulating Lucius Malfoy, of all people, into freeing his house elf, his ability to speak Parseltongue, his cunning in fifth year against Delores Umbridge and the Minister, using his old Potions book to become one of the top Potions Student of the year. All these things added up instantly in his head and he shook his head in disbelief. He looked at the boy laying peacefully in his bed, his face expressionless and deep in sleep. "Albus never said anything."

Minerva shrugged her own shoulders. "Who knows what runs through the man's head." She looked at he Gryffindor. "You must admit, though, it seems as the years go by, he's starting to blend those Gryffindor and Slytherin qualities quite nicely. Organizing the students and teaching them to fight all under Umbridge's nose and breaking into the Department of Mysteries with fellow students and capturing Death Eaters without any adult supervision or assistance is very impressive." Her eyes softened. "Though he lost his Godfather, it's still impressive."

Severus nodded absently. "Indeed. Imagine if he had been trained by us from the start. The Dark Lord might not even be alive." He froze and the same time Minerva did.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Do you think he has a plan?"

The Potions Master looked at the sleeping boy and frowned. "It's impossible to say, besides, we have no idea what he did this summer. Fletcher was unable to keep tabs on him, nor was Moody, and that's saying something." He looked at Minerva. "We really have no idea how he thinks anymore, and Albus is the only wizard I've know who blends Gryffindor and Slytherin traits like this boy does, but even he didn't know about the markings."

Minerva sighed and shook her head "Please inform me when he wakes as well. I'm going to go speak to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley and see if they can remember anything else they may have forgotten. Till then."

"Minerva." The older witch left and the door clicked shut softly, as if aware of the boy sleeping deeply on the bed.

Severus watched the boy's chest rise and fall, the gleaming silver of his piercings catching the candlelight, which seemed to stray from his sleeping face. The dark circles under his usually startling green eyes looked more like bruises than evidence of sleep depravity. The Potions Master sighed and moved to the bed to check the boy's head wound. He turned Potter's head to the side and frowned. The wound was almost gone. Suddenly, the boy moved of his own accord his head turning back towards Severus. The man froze, remembering the magic that had forcefully cut off his connection with the boy's aura.

Startling green eyes opened, their depths glowing with unadulterated power. Severus backed away slowly like prey from a predator, fearing to make a sudden movement. The boy pulled himself up from the bed and sat up, learning against his pale arms, one knee bent, the other flush with the bed. He was exotic with his inked skin and silver piercings as he eyed the Potions Master. He spoke, the sound sending shivers down the Potions Master's spine. "Thank you, Potions Master."

It had to be the boy's magic speaking through him. His breathing still resembled that of sleep, deep and steady. "You are welcome…_magilus."_

A/N: Please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay in updates. I've just finished Spring semester, so I now have a lot of free time to, hopefully, devote to some fanfiction. Anyway, I am truly amazed at how many people have reviewed and favorited my story. I hope it doesn't dissapoint! Anyway, please enjoy and **do not hesitate to leave a review**! I have just finished a semester long fiction writing class, so I am excited to take what I have learned and apply it here, so any response is awesome!

It is great to be back, but I won't detain you any longer!

Love always,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Severus stood still, wary of the creature before him. It was rare for a Magilus to be present in any time period. The last known wizard to have been associated with such pure magic lived four centuries ago. The Magilus examined the boy's painted nails, looking with a detached interest at the flesh the magic now housed. "You should sit."

The Potions Master sat…not of his own accord. He resisted the urge to snarl out an insult to the onyx-haired brat currently nonchalantly examining his hands. "I do not particularly appreciate being forced to do anything, Magilus."

"Call me, Harry." Those swirling green eyes looked straight into his black pools. "It's the name you are most familiar with." One of those black fingernails tapped a chin in thought. "Or, perhaps, 'Potter' would be more appropriate." The creature turned away from Severus, feet settling on the stone floor on the other side of the bed. The tattoo on his back seemed to move as he stood.

One hand trailed across the curtains as the boy walked around it. "I find it interesting that you have heard of…me." The soft chuckle coming from Potter's mouth sent shiver's across his skin. "Of course, minus a body."

Severus wanted to curse the Headmaster. The old coot probably knew this was coming. "I have."

A raised eyebrow met him in response as the boy passed in front of him, nearing the fireplace that had just appeared. Hopefully it was the castle that had been the cause. He held Potter's pale hands towards the flames, but didn't get too close. "You seem especially short on words, Severus. From what I can see in Harry's memories," the creature turned, eyes glowing maliciously, "you are never particularly this…soft spoken."

A sliver of fear gripped Severus tight. It wasn't often that he had the luxury or time to feel fear, but in the presence of those swirling eyes, eyes that looked so much like that cursed spell, he almost trembled with the sensation. Severus just nodded.

Harry's body turned back to the flames, this time only watching them, his back turned to the Potions Master. "I see."

The silence was like a dagger and it hurt far more than he would ever admit to himself.

Severus took deep breath and spoke.

"Is Potter well?"

The creature turned and walked toward him, speaking as he moved. "Harry is safe. The wound he sustained has already finished healing. When he awakes, he will no longer suffer from sleepless nights." The Magilus sat down in the chair that materialized underneath him. They were on an equal playing field.

Severus nodded and his eyes shifted quickly to the door.

"The Headmaster has already found something to occupy his time and Minerva is currently starting her last class of the day." The boy leaned back and smirked. "For the moment, we simply have time to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes." The creature leaned forward, resting the boy's chin in his hands. "You are curious, Potions Master. You wonder what is truly happening to the body in front of you." The boy's eyes wandered to where the Dark Mark lay dormant. "You wonder how this pertains to you."

Severus nodded warily.

The boy stood. "By the time this night is over, Harry will awaken to his full power. Magic has decided to give him this gift not only because of the threat posed to the world by Tom Riddle, but because She has seen Harry's soul." The being stood in front of the flames again. "Harry sees what you see. He sees your meetings every night. It is the reason he bears ink and steel on his skin. That pain etches itself deep into his soul and can only be drawn out, in his eyes, through that same feeling on skin. If he can physically feel that pain, see it etching itself into his own skin, he can heal.

"You are the only one who can truly understand what is going through his mind at this moment." The figure returned, kneeling in front of the Potions Master, hands placed innocently on his knees. "You are the only one who can help Harry survive this darkness intact."

Severus stared. "What?"

The creature chuckled. "Harry warned me that you would react this way, in his own way of course, but I suppose I should have still been prepared for it." The Magilus stilled. "You have seen what he has seen. You are the only one on this side of the battle that he can truly relate to. Harry may not have done and been in the physical presence of them, but he still feels the scars. After this night, Harry will truly become the wizard he was meant to be. There will be no more games. The war is coming and Harry will end it.

"On his own, Harry may win, but it will cost him more than the Light is willing to allow. He needs someone to remind him of that cost, someone who will not fear to point out what he could lose. You are the only person Magic trusts to do so."

Severus scoffed, unable to control the gut reaction. "Albus should be more than capable of that feat."

The Magilus lowered Harry's head. "Albus Dumbledore is too manipulative for his own good."

Severus looked at the lowered head and frowned, expecting an explanation, but receiving nothing in response.

It was an interesting statement to not have a reply too.

The Magilus continued, diverting completely. "You are the only one, Severus Snape. Magic will allow no one else. I…will allow no one else." The eyes dimmed minutely and the boy began to stand, the movement more rough than before. "Harry is becoming restless."

"Potter is waking."

The soft chuckle met him as the Magilus laid Potter's body on the bed, fluffing up the pillows behind him. "No, but he is aware that I have kept his body too long. His mind is resting, but his body is not and he can feel that." The boy shifted, lying on his side, facing the Potions Master. "Remember, when Harry awakes, he will have realized his full power. Wandless magic will be simple to his eyes and he will know complete control of the magic…inside him." The boy's eyes fluttered. "Few are gifted…such as this…You need…to be there to…remind…him." The presence was gone.

The Magilus had retreated into the boy, no doubt settling deep into his core. Severus just watched the boy sleep for minutes before standing. He hissed at his stiffened joints and walked over to the bed. The dark shadows were lifting. By dawn there would be no evidence of what had happened in the past weeks. According to the Magilus, Potter would be ready to fight, completely apart from the Potter he had known for the last five years.

Severus turned and waved his wand, moving the chair closer to the fire. He still felt the chills leftover from the pure magic surrounding him. As he sank into the chair, suddenly more cushioned than before, his mind wandered. How in Merlin's name was he supposed to keep Harry Potter grounded? Who was he to be the one to questioned the boy's decisions? Would the Light even allow such thing?

There were too many variables flying around that the Magilus hadn't explained. Too many things that could go wrong. The clink of a glass met his ears. A full glass of firewhiskey sat on a small table next to him. He smiled. The castle had extended her attention to him for once. As he slipped the fiery elixir, he made a decision: Potter would be the one to walk the front line. Severus would be the one to remind him of what he was losing, but Potter would be the one who defended _him _from the forces of the Light and Voldemort.

He looked back to the boy, chest rising and falling in sleep. It would begin when Potter awoke. Until then, Severus would simply bask in, perhaps, his last night of peace.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is adequate for my long absense. Leave a review and let me know!

Onyx Feloric


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter._

A/N: Here is an update to _Magilus_. I know all of you have been waiting, so I hope it's up to par. Thanks again to _bloodyhunter_, _Madd Girl_, and _Rising Phonenix_ for the reviews. They really give me the inspiration to continue, so I am going to start mentioning those who have reviewed with the updates in order to thank those who have reviewed.

Enjoy the next chapter.

Love always,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Albus sat heavily in his chair, staring at the documents and items strewn across his desk. The Board of Governors, parents, the Ministry. All of them wanted something from him. They wanted things he could not give them.

All of them wanted assurance.

Assurance that their children were safe. Assurance that the school would not fall. Assurances that the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was on top of things. At that particular moment, Albus felt every single one of his many years.

He put his hand to his forehead. With a heavy sigh, he pulled his chair forward and grabbed the nearest parchment, tipping his nose up to read the fine print. For now, Harry was safe. Severus would let no harm come to him. Until the young man woke, he would hold the front from his office chair.

It was the least he could do for the boy whose life had been cursed from its very beginning.

* * *

Minerva watched her students as they turned stones into parrots. Most of them were succeeding. The few who couldn't even make their stones sprout feathers or beaks, she had instructed to read the chapter once more, taking notes along the way. She glanced to the front row.

Miss Granger had gotten the spell correct on her second try and was now sitting morosely in her chair. Next to her, Mr. Weasley was currently glaring at his half-feathered and wiggling stone. His hand was clenching his wand tightly, his blue eyes burning.

She had spoken to both of them after speaking with Severus. They knew nothing, other than what they'd told the Headmaster to begin with. He hadn't been sleeping well for a while, but they did not know the cause. A grim look crossed her face.

Albus had said that he would be fine. She trusted the man, but this was different. None of them had known or even tried to connect with Harry after Sirius' death. His grades had improved, but they all had just assumed the Gryffindor was maturing into his upcoming role.

Minerva glanced at the clock and sighed. "Alright, class. Many of you have not managed to complete the transfiguration, however, I've seen some good progress. Please reread the chapter and write a one foot parchment on all the properties you need to keep in mind for this spell. Class dismissed."

As the class packed, she watched Hermione and Ron. In most cases, the witch would be pushing her two friends to hurry, but it was Ron who packed her books into her bag and threw it over his shoulder. Her eyes were brimming with tears as he looked at her. Ron smiled and held out his hand. Hermione smiled and took it.

They held hands out the door.

Minerva sat in her chair. Classes were done for the day, but she doubted she would be able to enjoy the evening. Too many things were on her mind. Whatever was wrong with Harry, Albus did not seem too worried, but there was something else that both he and Severus were seeing that they did not privy her to. Hopefully Harry would wake soon and they could get the answers they sought.

Until then, all they could do was wait.

Minerva stood and closed her classroom, locking the door and moving toward her private chambers. She would firecall Remus and tell him what had happened. Perhaps he could shed some light onto what was going on.

Although, she mused, the odds that Remus could shed light onto this mystery were slim…since even Albus seemed left in the dark.

* * *

Hermione picked at her food absently. Her thoughts were far away from the meal before her. Instead they were focused on all that could be wrong with her friend. Was he sick? Was he having visions again? Was Sirius' death tormenting him? She set her fork down, done with pretending to eat, and thought back to what the Headmaster had said. Harry's magical aura was powerful enough to expel another wizard…whatever that meant.

The library would have the answer.

"'Mione?"

Ron's tentative voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at her boyfriend. He had a fork in his hand, but it was tight in his grip. Blue eyes understood her, but they were also pleading. Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

The redhead nodded and started eating, his girlfriend picking up her own fork and following in suit.

They would figure out what was wrong with Harry, but he wouldn't want them to neglect themselves before helping him. He definitely wouldn't want that.

* * *

He wasn't awake. That much he was sure of, but he didn't feel tired. His body felt sore, but it was a good kind. The kind of ache that you got after a game of Quidditch or after a long session with the DA. He felt something shifting inside him. His core was pulsing in time with his beating heart, but he wasn't concerned.

Something told him that this was right. He wasn't afraid. This was something good.

He relaxed, letting his magic shift and change.

When morning came, he would worry, but for now, he would simply feel.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter._

A/N: Hello all! Just a special thank you to _cyiusblack_ for the review on the last chapter. I also want to thank _bloodyhunter_. You've been there since I first posted this fic and I definitely look forward to your reviews! Reviews give me inspiration, and though I haven't been getting many, those few have inspired this chapter. Things are definitely heating up, and I made it especially long in order to make up for my sparse updates!

Please enjoy and review!

Love Always and Happy Reading,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

The first conscious thing that crossed his mind, was that someone had left a window open in the tower. A cool breeze was drifting across his bare chest, setting small goose pimples across his flesh. He froze. He never slept without a shirt on in the Gryffindor Tower.

His eyes fluttered weakly open, vaguely taking in the black canopy of his bed. Something felt different, but his mind couldn't define it. The room was warm and the breeze was suddenly, suspiciously gone. He moved, but an ache, previously ignored, hit him full force. He couldn't have stopped the groan even if he had wanted too.

* * *

Severus froze. He had been awake for a few hours, nervously watching for signs that the boy was waking. Of course, the moment he had decided to peruse one of his potions journals, the boy would wake and catch him completely off guard. Without noticing, the journal vanished and he stood.

Approaching the bed, he carefully stopped a few arms-lengths away from the curtains. Whatever had happened to Potter within the night, especially inside that thick skull of his, he did not want to take a chance at bearing the brunt of it. He glanced at the boy.

Nothing had changed. His body was still the same. At least to all appearances.

Instantly, Severus went about cataloguing what he could outside his physical form. The groan indicated that the boy was in some kind of pain; no doubt from the amount of time the Magilus had spent controlling his body. Magic took its toll on the human body, no matter how strong the witch or wizard. It was pure energy running through their bodies. The Dark Arts were the most prime example of what it could to a perfectly healthy body. The next problem, however, was to figure out his next move.

* * *

Harry hurt. In his unconscious, it had been a welcoming feeling, but instinctively, he knew something was different. Every muscle felt strenuously used, yet at the same time, strangely relaxed. Like, running a mile without having moved from a single spot. He moved a few fingers experimentally. A wince touched his features. Merlin, bloody hell.

A subtle clearing of the throat had him freezing again. Harry turned his head to the side, his eyes widening as soon as he took in who was standing at his bedside. "P-professor?"

Severus almost laughed. The look on Potter's face was priceless; one that he would savor to the grave. Eyes wide with shock and disbelief, and jaw slightly opened. Nothing had changed.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Severus approached and put a hand on the boy's forehead. "You may have a slight fever. I would advise that you stay put."

Harry blinked, trying to put his world back to rights. "What?"

"Elegant as ever, I see." The boy frowned, a calculating look sufficing his features. Before the tables could be turned, the Potions Master turned away, intent on retrieving a potion from the cabinet that had appeared a few hours ago. "I must admit, however, that despite your rather simple language skills, your…artwork…is most... expressive." He turned around slightly to see how it would affect him.

And it did.

The boy's eyes couldn't possibly get any wider. Shock and…a slight hint of fear. A delicate and exquisite combination…on a normal day. Had this happened during any other time and without the words of the Magilus still heavily on his mind, he would have been joyous. Now though…it was slightly troubling.

He paused in his trek to the cabinet and turned around slowly, approaching cautiously. The boy was looking down at the bed sheets he now twisted in his fists. Messy black locks covered his green eyes, hiding their expression from him. Shock, embarrassment, shame; these things he could understand, but fear…fear was not one of them.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. Not even Ron and Hermione knew about the art that pierced and embedded his skin. It was his secret. It was only his to know about. That was its purpose. The entire Wizarding World knew more about his life than even he did. This was the one thing that he held over them. This was the one thing that they would never know. Once the war was over, with his death or not, he would show them, but even then, they would never know _why. _It was his forever. Now…it was ruined.

The first tear came against his will. The second came easier than the first, but he did not cry; simply letting the tears roll off his cheeks onto the sheets. His body was tense. Severus approached carefully. "It was mine." The boy's voice was tense and barely a whisper, as if speaking to himself.

Severus frowned. "Yours?"

"No one was ever supposed to know until I told them." His breathing became labored and Severus tensed at the feeling of magic entering the room. "This was the only thing I had." The boy's black locks floated in the breeze his magic created.

Severus stepped carefully closer. "What thing?" His voice was soft, slightly fearful of triggering an adverse reaction in Harry's magic.

The boy looked up and the Potions Master froze. His eyes were glowing, reminding him of the Dark curse that had rebounded off the boy so many years ago. He stood, limbs slightly shaking, making Severus back up at the suddenness of the action. "This!" The Boy-Who-Lived advanced upon him. "What the hell else would I be talking about?"

Severus glanced down, realization dawning on him instantly. He let the tension out of his body, doing his best to calm Potter down before he lost his temper. With the amount of magic in the air, it was his priority. And if he learned something about Potter through this encounter, the better.

"I see."

Potter ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in an amused frustration. He turned away with a mirthless chuckle on his lips. "Oh, do you now." He turned, an angry scowl on his face. "Ever since I set foot into this castle, you've had it out for me. 'Our newest celebrity', you said. Well, I never fucking wanted this. All I want is privacy!" His magic broke a lamp nearby. "I wanted something that was mine. Something that no one could know besides me." He stopped, staring at the wall as another object in the room was obliterated under the force of wild magic. As quickly as his anger came, it diffused, his magic settling to just a soft presence in the room. He rubbed tired eyes.

Severus watched the tattoo on the boy's back as his breathing calmed and the tension in his body eased. It wasn't safe yet.

"The entire Wizarding World knows more about my life than even I do. I just…I just wanted something that they didn't know about."

"Even your friends?" Severus' voice was soft and cautious. He approached carefully, remembering the Magilus' warning. The boy needed something to remind him of who he was and what he would lose. He could hear the bitterness in Potter's voice. The Headmaster had been wrong about leaving the boy to his own devices. There was no telling what Potter was capable of now.

The boy stiffened, but his magic remained calmed. "Even them." His voice was a whisper.

Severus remembered what the Magilus had said…Potter had seen it all. "Laudable." Another chair appeared by the fire across from his own. He moved to it and sat down, speaking loud enough to be heard, but not to overwhelm. "Even understandable, but," he pushed his palms together and stared into the fire, "not wise, perhaps."

Harry listened to the man's words, feeling strangely hopeful. At any other time, he would have stormed out, but something held him back. A part of him whispered that this was okay. He turned and saw the second chair. It was across from the Potions Master, facing the fire. It was even…equal. He walked slowly to the chair. At the moment, he felt something shifting.

* * *

Severus felt as Harry approached. There was no mistaking the magic that came with him. It was the same as the aura he had felt the day before, but more intense and powerful. It was calm and hesitant though, no doubt perfectly reflecting Potter's mood. When the boy sat, he let out a silent breath and glanced out the corner of his eye.

Potter stared into the fire, not looking at him. Severus returned his own gaze to the flames.

"Your friends were worried." The Potions Master let an uncharacteristic show of exhausted exasperation, rubbing his temples with two delicate fingers. "No doubt Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are currently ensconced in the library in order to find the source of your problem."

That caught Harry's attention. "Problem?" He had tensed, but his voice was still soft.

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Do you not remember?"

Green eyes flashed to him and back to the flames before a confused expression settled onto his face. "No…not really."

Severus cursed inside his mind, debating inwardly on having Albus tell the boy, but an image of the Magilus entered his mind. The unsaid threat left hanging in the air between them had him reconsidering. "How much do you remember of the last few weeks?"

Harry's eyes glazed, as he stared into the flames, pulling up memories. He grimaced. "I couldn't sleep. I would wake at the same time every morning, not remembering why or how I had waken. I could fall asleep so easily, but," he ran a hand down his face, "I don't know why. It felt as if I hadn't slept a moment."

"Is that all?"

Harry glanced at him, curiosity in his face, before looking at his hands. "I," he shook his head in frustration, "I can't remember."

"You passed out in my potions class yesterday morning." He glanced at the boy, noticing the slight disbelief on his face. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were planning to take you to Madam Pompfrey after class, however, you," Severus paused, "jumped the gun, as some Muggles say."

Harry was shaking his head. "How could I not remember that?"

Severus stood, moving back to the cabinet that he was originally heading for when the boy awoke. "You fell onto the floor and cracked your thick skull open. It is my belief that you were asleep before you hit the ground. I doubt that you would remember the actual event." He opened the cabinet and searched for a fever reducer and mild pain relieving potion.

Harry frowned in his chair. How could he not remember? He didn't even remember going to potions or eating breakfast. What in Merlin's name happened?

Something was pressed into his hand. He looked up, the lost look in his eyes not diminishing. Glancing at the bottle in his hand, he looked back at Snape.

Severus answered the unspoken question. "A fever reducer and a pain reliever. If you will recall, I said you may have a fever." The Potions Master felt the boy's magic creep out and swirl around the potion. The boy simply sniffed at it, seemingly unaware of his magic doing the same thing.

Interesting.

Harry sniffed at it and shrugged. Something told him it was safe. He knocked back the foul tasting concoction, repeating the same process for the pain reliever. Instantly, he felt better. Harry relaxed into his chair and Severus watched as the object changed shape and comfort to suit Potter's need. Vaguely, the dark-haired man wondered if Potter was responsible for the shift or the room. With Potter's magic enforce, as well as the room's natural ambient magic, he couldn't be sure, and there wasn't any force on earth that would make him use his own magic to see for sure.

He sat back down.

It was silent for some odd minutes before Potter spoke again.

"What's happened to me?" It was quiet and unsure, but there was no way to avoid the topic. Besides, the Headmaster was always suspiciously absent when topics of a delicate nature were to be discussed, especially when it came to Harry Potter.

It occurred to him that he could lie. Potter didn't have to know about the Magilus' threat. No one had to know what had transpired between him and the boy's magic. He felt the magic shift around him and closed his eyes in resignation.

He had been prepared after encountering the Magilus, but, in the actual situation, he hadn't been so sure. Feeling that magic had resolved that decision, no matter how much he wasn't looking forward to it. It was not wise to ignore what Magic had to say.

Severus took a deep breath. There was no going back after this moment.

He began.

* * *

A/N: Every review, no matter the length, is definitely appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potte__r_.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Here is the sixth chapter of Magilus. It isn't very long, but I just wanted to get back into the writing habit again. Please enjoy and leave a review. I already have the next chapter in play, so I hope it won't be long for chapter seven.

A special thanks to the last round of reviewers: _bloodyhunter_, _VerboseVolition_, _Cyiusblack, sm1982, Few-And-Far-Between918, Nightshade's sydneylover150, tnnurse, remeyqueen74, _and_ picabone99_. Thanks for your last reviews and I can't wait to hear from you all again!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

"Over the last weeks, your magic has been…shifting; making room for change. It's the reason your sleep has been restless. I imagine that you will have no further issues with your sleeping habits." Severus winced. It would be difficult to curb his sharp tongue.

Harry stared into the flames, mind whirling behind his green eyes. Shifting? "…ing to what?"

Severus glanced to the side, grateful that the boy hadn't caught on to his tone. He took a deep breath.

"Magilus."

Potter turned to the Potions Master. "M-magilus? I've never heard of…whatever that is."

The Potions Master sat back in his chair. "Magilus are not common; in fact, the last known Magilus existed four centuries ago."

Harry looked down at his pale hands. A sudden play of light caught his eye. Ribbons of white light, interlaced around his fingers. He breathlessly spoke, too distracted by the dancing lights. "What…what am I?"

Severus sighed, not paying close attention to the boy. In reality, not much was known about what the boy had become, aside from vague references in books that had long-since begun to fade. He could lie. The option was still there...Who was he deceiving? Magic would know. "At the moment, not much is truly known. From what I've come across in other research, Magilus are witches and wizards who have transcended the normal interaction with magic."

Harry looked back at his hand. "Interaction?"

Severus leaned forward in his chair, hands folded under his chin. "Have you ever felt an instinctual reaction to something? Or maybe a sensation that you could not explain?" He watched the boy carefully. In honesty, he was just throwing random ingredients into the cauldron, but as he saw the boy's eyes widen slightly, the desired results were taking shape. "Wandless magic, perhaps?"

Harry jerked his head toward the professor. How had he known? "How did you know that?"

The boy looked spooked. So, he had been hiding more that just ink and steel from those around him. "How long?"

Harry clenched his fists.

Severus felt the air thicken under the boy's magic. His own magic sparked a warning in his mind. He had to be careful how hard to push the boy.

The cabinet window shattered.

He had been so careful. Did the professor catch him? Who else knew?

Around him, he did not see the sparks that sporadically lit up around him. Severus' magic shielded him from most of the energy, but an occasional burning sensation reached even through his shields to touch his skin.

In his mind, it was chaos. How? Where? When? Why? Who? Instinct. Gut reaction. Sensation. Feeling.

It was the feel of a pair of cold hands on his face that pulled his attention back to the world around him.

* * *

Severus had no other choice. The boy's magic had sparked out of control.

The cabinet was the first to go, smashing to pieces against the stone wall. The pillows and blankets on the bed were strewn around the room, followed by the bed there after. All the while, Potter's eyes glowed green as he stared at his hands. Wind blew his already messy black locks into a state of disarray and in moments, the sparking magic caught to light the silver in his ears and chest.

Shouting the boy's name hadn't worked, nor trying to force his own magic to cut through to Potter's. He suddenly remembered the Magilus kneeling at his feet, pale hands resting innocently on his own knees. Touch.

It was a split moment decision. The wind whipped his robes around him as he forced his way to the boy. It was struggle to get through the shield of magic surrounding him, but Severus finally laid his hands on the boy's cheeks.

"…Harry."

He hadn't planned it, but the boy's name slid easily past his lips.

Hearing his name was what slowed his magic's rampage. The glowing green eyes dulled to their normal luminous sheen, staring up at the Potions Master's face.

Severus watched as tears slid down the boy's cheeks. For the last six years he'd had as little physical contact with the boy as possible. Too many painful memories…but now, now it was different.

Harry closed his eyes as the tears came. He could feel it now. Instincts, the sensation of his magic reacting to the world around him, the power of his emotions in relation to his own energy, but…that wasn't was pulled the tears from his eyes.

It was the feeling of another human being's skin against his own.

The Dursley's didn't touch him if they could help it, save for the rough smack of Uncle Vernon and Dudley. As a child, Aunt Petunia didn't touch him after the age of two. It had taken time for Harry to get used to his fellow Gryffindor's hugs and pats, but even a hug from Ginny or Hermione wasn't the same as this.

Harry knew that it was Professor Snape's hands on his face, against his skin, but at the moment, it was the best sensation he had ever felt.

* * *

A/N: Review if you would. ;-)

Onyx Feloric


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_.

A/N: Here is chapter seven! I finally had a bit of inspiration and cranked this out for everyone. Thank to Nightshade's syndneylover150, Carmel Coated Kitten, bloodyhunter, and the one Guest who reviewed. While I was expecting a few more reviews, I'll take what I can get. It's a little longer that the last chapter, so, enjoy!

Love always,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

The boy's eyes remained shut, letting through only the slightest trail of tears. For the briefest moment, Severus had thought he could be the anchor the boy needed. Potter would fight on the frontline and he would support from the back; be the unseen guide for the wand that would destroy the Dark Lord's forces. Looking at the boy, he realized that it would not be that way.

" 'You are the only one.' "

The Magilus could not be denied.

" 'I…will allow no one else.' "

As the drops cooled on his potion-stained hands, he startled at two hands pushing his own roughly away. Potter stood, brushing by him to stand closer to the flames.

"My apologies, Professor." His voice was strained, covering up the emotion lying beneath his words. "Emotions often get the better of me, Sir." Hardened green eyes glanced back at him. "This," he made a small gesture at the wreckage of the room, "won't happen again."

Severus stood, carefully brushing the small bit of lint from his trousers. Potter stood facing the flames. The room seemed colder in Potter's mood, which had become his immediate concern. He sat in silence. When observing Potter in the past, though he ignored his own revelations, he had noticed that patience was key. In most instances, the boy was able to come to his own conclusions in relative time. While in some instances he needed abrupt and blunt instruction, there were moments when patience was required.

This was one of those moments.

Potter's magic had the capability to become highly volatile. He scoffed mentally, as evidenced by the room around them. Magilus of record, though rarely done so, were mentioned of only in awe, in terms of neither good or evil. However, in those times what consisted of good and evil were vastly different from current date.

Proof of that lay in the Egyptian classifications of magic.

The killing curse was Neutral. In reality, a quick, painless death was a blessing. Now though, with political tensions as thick and tight as they were, spells that had been used for a millennia, had been forbidden. Rituals forgotten to time and circumstance. If the Ministry were to find out that a Magilus, the first in _centuries_, had awakened, Merlin on knew what sort of chaos would encompass the Wizarding- no, the _entire world. _

The Dark Lord would actively seek out the Magilus, either to control or destroy, before their power had matured and settled. The Ministry the same. Oddly, though they, for public appearance, fought against each other, their actions were too dangerously the same to make a mistake. If Severus didn't know that the Dark Lord had already begun the process of infiltrating the Ministry, he would be horrified at such a similarity.

He glanced at Potter. No doubt the boy knew much the same. During his six years at Hogwarts, he had been too far engrossed in the public eye, especially that of the Ministry, to not know that keeping his status secret would be detrimental.

That could only be done, however, with control of his emotions and understanding the limits of his abilities.

The air began to settle, warmth seeping back into the stone room from the fire. While his own abilities were strong, even an wizard of average strength would be able to feel the charge in the air. They wouldn't understand, truly, what it was, but they would, sooner or later, connect the clues.

A slight shuffle alerted his ears.

He watched Potter sit quietly in the chair, taking calm, slow breaths. Around them, the boy's magic settled gently, allowing the warmth fully in to the room.

After a moment, he spoke. "You are calm."

Harry glanced at him quickly before looking back into the flames, maintaining a steady breath. "Yeah."

Severus folded his hands together. "Accept my apology, Mr. Potter. It was not my intention to push you to such extremes, especially considering your situation."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

For the moment, Severus would have to be content. On another day, in another moment, he would have demanded further acknowledgement than a mere motion, but for now, he would acquiesce. "There are a few things we must discuss…One of which, being your wandless abilities, but," he pushed on seeing the tenseness of the boy's shoulders, "for now, I suggest we move on to how to handle the Ministry."

Harry nodded. It was a safe topic for the moment. Seeing the reaction his magic had to his emotional state was a solid enough mark for him to keep in check.

"As you have most likely already surmised, the Ministry will no doubt try to extend its influence over you should they take notice of the turn of events. Our priority will be hiding this information from the appropriate ears." Severus caught the boy's nod. "Since emotion seems to be the primary catalyst for your magic, it is imperative that you maintain control at all times."

Harry sighed. "Emotion will be my trial, Professor."

Severus frowned. "Explain."

He looked at his hands. "I…I see it."

"See what?"

The boy looked straight into his eyes. "The meetings." At a look, Harry spoke. "The scar. I have a, a connection of sorts. When Voldemort is angry, or, or happy, I get the backlash." The boy put a hand to his head as he continued. "I can't control it. The emotions rushing through me aren't mine, but," he shook his head, "they are."

Severus leaned back into his chair. "How long?"

"Since fourth year…When he came back, he used my blood. I can only guess that he somehow connected us more than we already are."

Onyx eyes widened. "You destroyed the headmaster's office at the end of your fifth year."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "That entire year, Voldemort was looking through me. All the rage and anger wasn't mine, but I couldn't help it. I overcame him, but I still get flashes. If I hold it in," Harry hugged himself, "I lose myself."

Severus took it all in. How was he supposed to give Potter the tools to defeat this. The boy had no skill in Occlumency, although his method had been driven more by hate and scorn, than true desire to teach. He was naturally open to the world around him, which, in hindsight, was perhaps due to the Magilus in him, but there had to be a way to stop the assault.

The Potions Master spoke slowly. "Occlumency is not the answer, despite Albus' wish." He glanced at the boy. "Your mind is too open to shield in that fashion, which may be a part of the Magilus, but with research, I may be able to find an amulet or potion that will give you the same results."

Harry frowned, but nodded.

Severus saw the disappointment in the boy. "Magilus are unknown, Mr. Potter. As I said, not much is written, but I will find something…Perhaps enlisting the assistance of Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be of use."

Harry looked over sharply, watching as the Potions Master stood from his chair. "T-thank you, Professor Snape."

Snape nodded as he went to the door. "For the moment, rest here. I believe it would be wise for you to remain for a few days until your magic stabilizes. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will visit once classes are done for the day."

Harry nodded and stood. Striding to the door, he stuck out his hand.

Severus took in the hand and extended his own.

"Thank you."

A sharp nod and Severus walked through the door.

In the hallway, he stared at his hand.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Onyx Feloric


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, All. Here's the next chapter of _Magilus_. I've been strangely inspired lately, so I hope you enjoy. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, but it's important to get more of Harry's point of view. Eventually, I'll start moving into how Harry's magic works, how his friends react, how they are going to block the Dark Lord from Harry's thoughts, and how they are going to keep his power hidden. All sorts of things to come! Thanks to those who have been sticking with me!

Enjoy and Happy Reading,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Harry sat down heavily in the chair. His hands were cold, but he was hesitant to use the heat to vanish the slight tingling he felt. It had been a spontaneous action, but he didn't regret it. Taking Professor Snape's hand had been impulsive, but he felt so much more confident. Despite the acrid tone the man could have used, the professor had been understanding, giving him the information he needed and answering his hesitant questions. The handshake between them was so many things.

Harry had done him wrong in the past, hate stemming from the wrong place. A few days ago, Harry would have easily claimed it all on the part of the Potions Master, but now he saw that he had not helped anything. The man had deserved some measure of respect, despite the strength of their hate. Now things were different and they had to be. The situation needed equality between them.

Harry had no illusions that the man would drag his anger to the surface, but perhaps it wouldn't take as long to diminish it. The young wizard looked around the room. Chairs were toppled over, glass was on the floor, and the bed was in complete disarray. It wasn't demolished, but Harry knew the effects his emotions could have on his surroundings. Dumbledore's office still had scorch marks on some of the walls and a few of the magical artifacts had been completely destroyed. Without Snape, he knew his emotions would take control, especially with his almost nightly sights from the Inner Circle.

He took a deep breath, the gravity of what he was and what he had to face trying to sneak up on him. Harry blinked, fighting back the unwanted tears. It took a few moments, but he was able to bury the panic in the back of his mind. A fleeting sensation touched his cheek; like a feather against his skin. He looked up from where he had bowed his head in thought.

The white lights were back. Harry stared as they left his cheek, going down to flutter around his fingers. They were beautiful. It was hard to describe what brought the smile to his face. They were simply ribbons of pale light that left a slight warming sensation when they touched his skin. There was nothing that seemed to be outside the normal. Magic made itself known in far more elaborate ways than simple ribbons.

Unlike many of his classmates, children who had known magic their entire lives, he was utterly fascinated by the sight. The Dursley's had eliminated anything that involved the very word 'magic'. Petunia threw out books given to Dudley that even hinted at the supernatural. As a child, Harry had whole-heartedly and hopefully believed that fairy tales were real; that magic had some place in the world. That magic would somehow take him away from his life on Privet Drive. Before the first owl had arrived, Harry had almost stopped believing.

Watching the lights around his hands, Harry couldn't help but laugh at the thought of never believing in magic. Magic had saved him like he'd always dreamed. Although his magic had changed, his power having seemingly grown overnight, he knew it wouldn't hurt him. He had nothing to fear from it. It had always been there for him, even when he hadn't known what he was. It was only a matter of learning to work _with_ his power.

Harry sighed. That was going to be the problem. Even when silence was the order of the day at the Dursley's, inside, his emotions were turmoil. He'd gotten better at keeping them hidden, but behind his eyes, it could be chaos. Ever since fifth year, it had gotten harder to control the range of his emotions. Snape claimed that his status as a Magilus was the reason why his emotions were so chaotic. Until they came up with a way to help settle his mind, his magic would be out in full force. He dreaded to think his magic's reaction when his nightmares visited.

Harry stood up, the chair vanishing beneath him as he broke the dark train of thought. He raised a hand, only hesitating slightly. Professor Snape knew he had wandless magic at his disposal. There was no reason to hide it now. He exerted his will, holding his hand out toward the bed.

It was as easy as breathing.

The sheets picked themselves up off the floor. Cracks that had appeared down the four posters, sealed and stabilized the canopy. In only a matter of moments, it was as if nothing had ever disturbed it. Harry's mouth was hanging open, his hand still raised. It had never been so easy before. He lowered his hand, looking at the digits with new eyes.

What exactly was he capable of now?

* * *

Reviews are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello, faithful readers! I am alive! I see that I have not updated in _months_, but I've been recently inspired and cranked out a long chapter that will lead the way to seeing Harry for the first time since his last conversation with Professor Snape. I hope I kept it interesting, but this is a necessary step to get more involved in seeing what Harry is truly capable of. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Hermione closed her final book with a sigh. She had spent every spare moment aside from classes inside Hogwarts' library and Madam Pince had finally pushed her out with a pile of books in her hands and an even taller stack in Ron's. Despite all the promising titles, however, she had yet to find anything conclusive. Sure, there were hints of whatever ailed Harry, but nothing was definitive. The brunette looked over and smiled.

Ron, who abhorred studying with a passion Hermione couldn't understand, had been at the books for the same amount of time she had herself. Even now, he sat hunched over a book, squinting every now and then before finally closing his book and looking up. He scrunched up his face in confusion at her smile. "What? Something on my face?" He picked up a spoon he had snuck away from dinner the night before and squinted into it.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, Ron. You look just as dashing as ever."

Ron puffed his chest a little. "I see. I'm just so charming, you couldn't help but stare in awe."

The young witch chuckled and leaned back against the couch she and her project had commandeered. Most of the other Gryffindor's were still down at dinner, so they had the Common Room to themselves and enjoyed a spot next to the fireplace. The flames crackled softly in the hearth and she felt Ron move over to sit next to her.

"Didn't find anything?" It was phrased like a question, but she understood his need for verbal confirmation. The red-head wasn't as well-versed in subtle body language cues as Harry was. She felt a small well of tears begin in her eyes.

"Nothing conclusive."

Ron sighed and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her close to his side. "I didn't find anything either." He scratched his head, sheepishly. "Not that you should trust my researching skills, mind you."

Hermione blinked away her tears. "No, you've gotten better." She looked at the pile of books around them and sighed. "I just can't believe there's _nothing_."

Ron rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sure the professors have a handle on everything." He felt the disbelief in her body. "Think of it this way, 'Mione. If something were _really _wrong, the Headmaster would tell us."

Hermione nodded, but stayed silent.

He pulled her into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "He'll be fine. You know how stubborn he is." Ron felt her nod against his chest. They were so involved with each other that they didn't hear the common room door open and shut behind them.

* * *

When Minerva walked in, she was hesitant to break the couple apart. Harry's absence had hit the young witch far harder than anyone had thought and the youngest Weasley boy had been there for his girlfriend every waking moment. From the pile of books around them and the small tray of empty plates, this was where the pair had holed up for dinner. With reluctance, she cleared her throat.

Both children froze before recognizing the voice of their professor. The red-head grabbed his chest, breathing hard as he stood up. "No offense, Professor, but bloody hell."

Hermione frowned and punched her boyfriend in the shoulder. "Ronald!"

Ron hissed and rubbed his shoulder muttering under his breath. "Merlin, no wonder Malfoy twitches when you start waving your hands around…"

Minerva raised an eyebrow, sensing it was something she had missed. "Not to worry, Ms. Granger." She paused. "Professor Snape has asked me to fetch you."

Hermione paled. "I-Is Harry okay?" Next to her Ron stood strong, the same question burning in his blue eyes.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Harry is fine, Ms. Granger. In fact, I think he is ready to receive visitors, but Professor Snape wishes to speak with you first."

The brown haired witch nodded furiously, sitting down to shove her feet into her shoes. When she bounced back up, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him towards the door and their professor. "Well, let's go then!"

Minerva smiled and led the way out of Gryffindor Tower, traversing hallways down into Slytherin territory.

As they walked behind their professor, Ron watched his girlfriend bite worriedly at the nails of her free hand. The other one gripped his own tightly. He knew Harry would be alright. In all the things they'd done, Harry had always pulled through. Each year brought tougher challenges and each year he succeeded. Ron could even admit that he himself had been a jerk during fourth year; that Harry would never have signed up for even more attention than he already had. Even with himself being an ass and having little support, Harry had prevailed.

Ron glanced down at their joined hands, remembering how she had been there for Harry, even when he had not. Hermione and he had gotten together several months ago during the summer. According to Harry, he hadn't been surprised at the change in their relationship, but that it had taken so long. Ron still couldn't believe that the girl he had made fun of in their first year had agreed to be his girlfriend. In the beginning of their romantic relationship, Ron hadn't realized how close his new girlfriend and his best friend were, but as time moved on, he began to see that the two were far closer than he had ever thought. With that revelation, he had been jealous at first, but, with new-found patience, he had seen that friendship was the only thing between them.

As Professor McGonagall knocked on Professor Snape's office door, both teenagers gripped each other's hands tight. Harry was okay, but hearing Snape's confirmation would be even better. When they heard a firm 'come in' from the professor they walked stiffly in behind their head of house.

Professor Snape had been out of Potions Class for the past few days, but he appeared just as put together as he normally was. He had several books open on his desk and was writing on a piece of parchment that Hermione could see already had several things written on. On the corner of his desk, a small glass filled with amber liquid glinted in the light.

Ron wanted to scream as the black-haired professor continued to scribble, but had no doubts that whatever had engrossed Snape's attention was somehow helping Harry. Next to him, Hermione fidgeted, but kept her lips firmly sealed. After what seemed to be forever, but in reality was only a few minutes, the professor set his quill on a stand and closed the book he'd been looking through.

"Before we begin, I need you both to swear an Unbreakable Oath." He folded hid hands under his chin and looked at each of them closely. "Mr. Potter's future safety requires complete secrecy."

Both student's nodded emphatically.

"Very well. Minerva."

The words of the oath were tight and secure. No truth potion or torture would be able to break it. Minerva tucked her wand away and smiled at her Gryffindors, trying to put them at ease. "I'll leave you in Professor Snape's capable hands. Give Harry my regards." When the door to his office shut, both Gryffindors gave the Potions Master their complete attention.

"I will assure you first that Mr. Potter is completely fine and is in no danger to his health. His episode in Potions was merely a side-effect of what is now happening and what required the need of an Unbreakable Oath." He paused, looking searchingly at them, hoping to impart the gravity of the knowledge they would be receiving. "Mr. Potter's safety in the upcoming days will be of the uttermost importance and your secrecy is crucial. Though an Unbreakable Oath has been performed, I need your word that you will support Mr. Potter in full."

Hermione nodded quickly. "Of course, Professor."

Ron agreed. "I've got Harry's back."

The surly professor stared hard at them before nodding. Raising his wand, Snape waved it over a drawer on his desk, needing no words or creating any recognizable wand pattern. When the drawer popped open with a click, the two students found themselves looking at a book; an old book.

The cover, from sight, looked like a type of gray leather and small cracks spread haphazardly from different spots on the spine. Snape handled the book gently and set the book down on the front edge of his desk. He gestured them forward. The book had no discernable title and had an odd odor about it when they leaned close. "I've never seen anything like this."

Ron couldn't quite comprehend the awe in Hermione's voice, but with the amount of books the brunette witch had gotten her hands on, it must have been something special.

"Few have, Ms. Granger." He opened the cover. "This book has no official title, but other references and scholars have titled it…_Magilus_."

Hermione gasped. "I've heard of this book, Professor."

The man raised an eyebrow, though it shouldn't surprise him with the amount of time the girl spent in the library. "Then you know what is in this book?"

The Gryffindor shook her head slowly. "I've only found references to it in the library. Hogwarts doesn't have anything specific about the book, merely snippets of information. What I have surmised is that it contains some kind of origin theory; of magic, I mean."

"You are partially correct in your deductions, Ms. Granger. This book contains a theory, not on the origin of magic, but on the origin and abilities of something called Magilus."

Ron froze slightly. Hermione was still in awe at laying eyes on a book she had never seen, but Ron could read beneath the Potions Master's words. "He's a Magilus, isn't he?"

Onyx eyes centered on him with some measure of surprise. "Yes. Harry Potter is something that has not been seen in centuries. Four, to be exact."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is he…okay?"

The professor snorted, gently turning pages as he spoke. "Mr. Potter is more than okay, Ms. Granger." He stopped at a page and pointed at a passage written in an unfamiliar language. "Magilus are, in overly simplified terms, the perfect manifestation of magic in humans. In essence they _are_ magic. In this passage, the unknown author, who either was a Magilus or in close contact with one, speaks of the ability to draw magic from the very air around them; the Earth's ambient magic, if you will. He or she also implies that the action is effortless."

Ron spoke softly. "I guess I really understand the secrecy now. If the Ministry were to find out, who knows what they would want from him."

Snape nodded, shutting the book. "The Dark Lord also. Should word of a Magilus arise, both sides will be vying for control of that power; power which we do not know the boundaries and limitations of."

Hermione frowned. "So, if he has access to all this power, what happened to make him so tired?"

"Part of the transformation. Physically, our bodies are only able to handle a certain amount of magic before damage occurs. Of course, each wizard or witch has different limitations based on genetics, but there is always a damage point."

"Is that why ward-casters can only channel magic for so long or so often?" Ron asked curiously.

Snape nodded. "Indeed. Magic is energy and, like any other, too much can cause damage. It's why some powerful magical sites can't be studied by the same person for a long length of time. The energy that's present would begin to saturate and cause internal spell damage. Right now, Mr. Potter's spell damage threshold is completely unknown but very high on a scale compared to even a powerful wizard such as the Headmaster. The magic in him was mostly likely helping to prepare his body for the change. Though he was sleeping, his body was still using energy that he couldn't get back fast enough. His collapse was his body finally giving out on him. It could have happened at any time."

"Harry _is_ stubborn," Hermione said softly. "It doesn't surprise me that it took him that long to give in. Is he alright now? I mean, I know you said he was more than fine, but…with everything?"

Snape stood. "I'll let you see for yourselves." He walked calmly to a bare section of his office walls, holding a hand up to the surface. In less than a blink, the stone disappeared, leaving a dimly lit corridor in its place. "Come."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I'm not dead. Sorry this update is super late. My inspiration has this horrible and frustrating habit of going through long lapses. Apparently, all it takes is a Jack 'n Coke to get the ideas moving. Who knew, right? On the bright side, I've nearly doubled the chapter length and I'm pretty happy with the chapter in general. Thanks to all the readers who've reviewed and followed this fic, even with my spotty updates. I truly appreciate it!

Please enjoy and happy reading.

Onyx Feloric

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_.

* * *

The entirety of the room was bare, all furniture long since vanished since he sat on the floor. Only the massive fireplace remained, flames absent leaving it empty and dark. Despite that, the room was hot and so Harry sat, torso bare. A thin layer of sweat covered his chest and small drops slid over the planes of his skin. He'd discovered the windows were only illusion, illuminating the stone room with conjured daylight, making his fear of broken glass disappear. His magic, after all, had the tendency to become wild at times.

Harry breathed calmly, letting go of his physical body and explored his magic. Inside him, his power pulsed lazily, expanding outward from the very center of his body. He'd started hours ago, but his mind still felt fresh and sharp. The only sign of his exertion showed through the heat of the room. It wasn't unbearable, at least to him, but he knew that others would feel its effects greater than he could. His magic was his and couldn't truly hurt him.

He was Magilus.

The Potions Master had been relentlessly searching, looking for any clue or document that would give them guidance. As of yet, the dour man had yet to produce anything of true value, but Harry had faith as he delved further into himself. Magilus existed as a rarity in history and little was written of them but for vague references of power and strength. He already knew that though. Harry knew now of the power that lay inside him, waiting only for the chance to _move_.

Professor Snape had tasked him with searching for the core of his magic, the very origin of his power. Unknown by many, Harry had already done so. Months ago, by complete accident, he'd found it while recovering from a broken arm courtesy of his dear cousin. Lying on his bed, surrounded in a perpetual haze of pain, he'd slipped into himself and discovered the core of his power. Since that moment, things had changed. Now he knew that it was most likely his magic preparing him for what was to come, but it had been a blessing. So, while he knew how to find it, his current problem lay in that he could not do so now.

He'd been at it for days, spending _hours_ looking inside himself, traveling down well-worn paths looking for the center of his magic. Harry could feel it spreading through him, expanding from the very center of his himself, but he couldn't _see _it. Even if he made his way down to the very beginning, it was absent, as if it didn't exist.

The young Magilus felt a drop of sweat slide down the middle of his back, running down his spine, over the black inked into his skin. From that alone, he knew he needed to stop. The Potions Master would be due soon to share what he'd discovered for the day and the room would need to be at some sort of bearable level. Just as he opened his eyes, he heard a gasp.

He froze. All around him, lights had been dancing, playing in the tangles of his hair. Greens and whites and blacks twining around his body, moving the air and creating a light breeze. It all stopped and he turned his head, his magic already in line with his intent. The Potions Master would never emit a sound such as that, too much pride to admit such an emotion. When his eyes looked upon the entrance to the professors chambers, he felt an entirely new tension.

Ron.

Hermione.

Harry felt the bareness of his torso acutely. They had never seen him like this, nor had he intended them to. He stood slowly and gave a hesitant smile, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Hey."

Hermione was shocked, she couldn't deny it. She'd never seen this side of her friend, but that one gesture, a hand mussing up his wild hair further spurned her forward, flinging herself into his arms. She ignored the sweat clinging to him and the warmth itching under the collar of her shirt. He was alright. "You're okay." It was spoken softly, the sound of tears in her voice.

Harry smiled and buried his face into her curly hair. "Yeah, I am."

Ron looked on, a wide grin on his face. "Good to see ya, mate." He patted his friend on the shoulder as Hermione pulled away with suspicious wet tracks on her face. "Thought we lost you for a minute."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry."

Hermione wiped the tracks away. "Don't be ridiculous. How could you have known what was happening? How could anyone have? There hasn't been a Magilus for, for centuries!"

"I know." Harry's face darkened a fraction and the air chilled slightly. "But I could have told someone that something was wrong." He looked back at the Potions Master.

Severus stood by the door, staying out of their little Gryffindor reunion. Since he'd woken up, the Potions Professor had been Harry's steadfast ally, doing all he could to help him. Everything he'd done, he'd done with a curbed temper and tongue. The fact that Hermione and Ron were here with him, allowed to share in the secret spoke volumes.

Ron's voice broke his gaze. "What was that?" He was rubbing his arms, gooseflesh broken out on his skin. "Did the temperature just drop?"

Harry grimaced for a moment and let his magic loose, warming the arm to a comfortable degree. "Sorry, that was me. Still trying to figure out how I work now."

Hermione's eyes brightened and Harry already knew he was about to be bombarded with questions. Questions he wasn't sure he could answer yet. Just as the brown-haired witch opened her mouth, Snape's smooth tones interrupted them. "Before Miss Granger gets carried away and takes all my time, we need to discuss my findings. Curfew is in a short while and I will not have two Gryffindors gallivanting in the halls after dark."

Harry let out a small sigh of relief, smiling at the man. "Yeah. We always have tomorrow, Hermione. Then you can question me to your heart's content."

Hermione huffed but nodded. "You're right, Professor. Harry's safety is more important than satisfying my curiosity."

Ron smiled down at his girlfriend. "I bet that hurt to say." Her elbow drew a grunt, but he continued smiling anyway.

Severus ignored them and threw a pointed look at Harry. "Please return the furniture. I have no desire to sit on the ground like a heathen."

The Magilus nodded and waved a hand. From out of nowhere, everything shimmered into view, settling harmlessly around them. Fire crackled softly in the hearth of the fireplace and two more chairs appeared than was normal in the room.

Ron stared around the room in awe, blinking at the sight. "Bloody hell..."

Harry scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm still not entirely sure I made them disappear in the first place. This room is pretty sentient." He sat down in a comfortable chair, pulling on the t-shirt that appeared in the air before him.

The Potions Master snorted, pulling a rolled up parchment from his robes. "Don't be foolish."

Hermione and Ron sat down, eagerly listening, trying to follow an obviously routine conversation.

"Half the time things happen before I consciously think it. You can't tell me that it's my magic doing the work for certain. I know that the castle's sentience is strong here." He gestured to the room around him. "All of this was here when I woke up, not what I needed."

Snape sighed. "Magilus do not _need_ complete conscious direction for their magic. Yes, the furniture was here before you woke, but your mind has already accepted that. You do not _need_ different furniture. What you _need_ is a place to exercise your magic. Why do you think the windows are an illusion? The castle created a place for you to explore your power, not give you false illusions over its limitations."

Harry quieted.

"He is right, Harry." Hermione said quietly, hesitant to interrupt. "If you've been working on trying to control your power, the castle wouldn't hinder you."

Snape leaned back in the chair, watching how Harry's face brightened slightly at her words. He realized just how much influence his friends had over him. Though they were proving to be an aid to opening Harry up to how powerful he could be, he would have to be careful. The manifestation of his magic alone had issued warning. Eventually the Light would fail to overlook the darker nature his magic could become, especially against the Dark Lord. Even his friends could turn against him should the war turn down a darker path.

Severus took in the contemplative look on Harry's face. "Any power can be controlled, Potter. It is only a matter of embracing it and understanding it. Backing away from it and doubting in it-"

"-creates doubt in oneself." Harry finished his words. "I understand. Still, that much power at my fingertips." He held them up, small lights twirling around them, drawing gasps from his friends. "How is it truly possible?"  
Severus shrugged elegantly. "That may never be known, but you must accept that it is truth."

Ron watched his friend, knowing enough of Harry to see his inner conflict. Power corrupted, he'd come to know that well. Most who desired power weren't truly capable of handling it and those who didn't sometimes couldn't either. "I know you can handle it, mate."

Ron's words were simple, but Harry felt warmth and sincerity coming from him. He nodded, dropping his hands and letting the lights fade away. Since waking up into this strange, new existence, he'd been hesitant. Hermione and Ron were familiar, and their belief in him made everything seem possible.

Severus unrolled the parchment in his hands, turning their conversation to the original purpose of his visit. "I assume you were continuing the task set forth two days ago?"

Harry nodded, but sighed, leaning against his hand. "My core isn't there."

A raised eyebrow spoke volumes.

"Look, I know where my core is, or was, and it's gone. There is nothing. I can feel my power spreading, pulsing from the same location, but I can't _see_ it."

Severus pointed down at the parchment. "I found a document, not the _Magilus_ journal, but another that speaks of an encounter with a being of magic. A being that embodied magic and was _of_ it." He looked at Harry, locking their eyes. "It does not speak it by name, but he author insists that the being _was_ magic in its most pure form."_  
_

Hermione frowned, wrinkling her nose slightly. "A being of pure magic? How could such a thing have corporeal form? Even the most involved rituals don't have an actual physical presence."

Ron punched Harry in the shoulder, drawing his gaze away from the Potions Master with a look of outrage.

"Hey!"

"See? This one has physical presence." Ron snickered and dodged a return punch from Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation and waved a hand at them, turning back to the professor, who stared blankly at them. "_Obviously_, Ron. Honestly." She shook her head. "You know what I mean though, right, Professor?"

"I do, Miss Granger." He sent a pointed glare at Harry, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Which is why I have had Mr. Potter search for his core."

The brown-haired witch brightened. "Then it would disprove that theory! If Harry has a magical core, even if it is larger than normal, he couldn't be a being of 'pure' magic. It would make sense that…"

Severus tuned the witch out, already knowing what she was theorizing. He watched Harry instead. The boy's green eyes roved quickly over the document, taking in all the knowledge far quicker than he had imagined. It seemed his theory was partially correct. His brain power and capacity had increased. He had no doubt that Harry would also remember it, able to access and apply it to any further subject he studied.

"…right, Professor Snape?"

"I have already thought of this, Miss Granger." His eyes were still on Potter. Severus had looked through document thoroughly, but he knew enough theory about Magilus to see that the boy would be able to make the connections he would not.

Hermione noticed quickly that the Potions Master wasn't listening and turned to follow his gaze. Harry's eyes had stopped, opened wide. Suddenly, the parchment floated to the ground, falling from limp fingers. "Harry?"

He couldn't believe it. There was the answer he'd been looking for, the reason why he couldn't _see _his core. It's not that it wasn't there…

"It's me." The words were whispered, almost too low to be heard.

"What, mate?"

"It's me." Harry looked at the professor as he spoke, fingers gripping tightly onto the arms of the chair. "I _am_ the core."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're going to start getting into the true capabilities of the Magilus, the developing relationship between Harry and Severus, and how Harry's power will start effecting the outcome of war. Reviews, as always, are extremely welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_.

A/N: I simply love it when inspiration strikes, which is the result of this chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story-line so far (which you do, if reviews and follows are anything to go by) and I hope this chapter lives up to its expectations. Overall, I'm extremely happy with how it turned out, so I hope to hear that you are too (which is a shameless plug for reviews)!

Enjoy, as always,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Albus Dumbledore blinked behind his half-moon spectacles. He'd been listening with half an ear to the seemingly riled Potions Master. With as many interests and duties as he'd gained over the years, he'd learned to multi-task, listening and cataloguing all information he heard even when he appeared to be preoccupied with other things. It was a talent that often threw his political opponents off guard and irritated the Minister to no end. One simple sentence among the half-mutters and excited ranting managed to arrest his attention completely.

"What did you say?" The wizened wizard's voice was filled with disbelief.

Severus gave him a brief flash of a satisfied grin before speaking again. "He is the core, Albus." The Potions Master paced in front the Headmaster's desk. "I'd been reading that journal for days and only vaguely theorized what _exactly_ a Magilus is capable of, let alone what he _is._ Potter figured it out in less than a few minutes."

Albus leaned back in his chair, hands not even going to run through his beard. "How is this possible? A typical magical core is a mere representation of how we view our magic. Shapes, color, and feel are all in our mind; it changes from person to person…Harry is a _physical_ being. How can he be a representation of a core, which is distinctly _not_ a physical object?"

The Potions Master finally sat down, leaning forward on the arms and folding his hands in front of his mouth, dark eyes studying the older wizard. He had been wondering the same since Harry had uttered the phrase. How _was _it possible?

Granger's theory had been right. If the boy had been able to find his core, seen the representation of it, it would merely mean that his core had expanded, allowing his access to more of the world's energy. He would be able to manipulate the wild energies that concentrated in the magical places of the world. The very air itself would be a source of strength. That he _couldn't_ find his core…

The implications were…

"How is he taking it?"

Severus snapped out of his thoughts, centering his focus back on the Headmaster. "As well as can be expected."

Albus nodded, beginning to stroke his beard, regaining some control over his thoughts. "I suppose. Harry has never been one to seek power and to have all of it thrust upon him at once?"

"He can handle it." Severus was confident in that alone. Despite his past feelings about the Boy-Who-Lived, he had enough sense to recognize the feats he had accomplished in his short life. His yearly run-ins with the Dark Lord were evidence enough.

"Of that, Severus, I have no doubt." He pulled off his spectacles and set them down on his desk, rubbing his eyes, weariness evident. "We must make sure that this remains only between those already in the know. Should this leak...I fear the consequences would be severe. A war on two fronts would be less than ideal."

A snort passed the Potions Masters lips. "An understatement, Albus. The oath that has been taken should suffice. Our façade will rely only on Potter's ability to keep his power hidden, which is why our efforts to create an aid to his emotional stability must be found."

Albus nodded. "Harry has always been an emotionally charged young man. Even before this recent development, his magic has often been influenced by the strength of emotion running through him. From your report, I assume it has grown exponentially."

Severus nodded, his thoughts flying back to his first encounter with an angry, fully aware Magilus. "The very air becomes saturated with whatever he is feeling and his magic reacts accordingly. I've never seen or felt anything like it. Even his _caution_ manifests itself."

"Have you any ideas? The last we spoke, you seemed intent on more research."

Severus leaned back and crossed his arms, voice low in irritation. "I have eliminated the idea of using a potion. Despite the long-term benefits, most readily available potions dull the senses to such a degree that it leaves the user incapable of registering true emotional defense mechanisms."

"Like fear and panic, I suspect."

"Indeed. Potter has always used his instincts. They've saved his life more than once and, despite his increase in power, leaving him without those instincts would leave him more vulnerable than the emotional stability would aid. Perhaps I could modify or create a potion to meet his specific needs, but that would take more time than we possess."

Albus nodded. "I agree. Time is not our ally." He took a deep breath through his nose. "So, an amulet, perhaps. Maybe a spell?"

Severus nodded. "That has been my conclusion as well. Creating a spell or amulet would take far less time and could be altered for a more specific purpose. We need only gather enough information about his abilities and limitations to develop the correct spell or amulet to aid in stabilizing his emotional responses. Research on the correct wording will not take long."

"I suspect Ms. Granger will be of great use in that area. I will go ahead and give her the specifics of our intention and leave the rest to her." Albus wrote out a quick note and folded it into a pocket. "For now, we must increase our efforts in understanding just what powers Harry has gained. It is imperative that we develop the amulet or spell needed to help him soon. The longer he is out of the classroom, the more suspicious certain students may become."

The Potions Master stood. "How long do we have?"

"A week or less, comfortably."

"Then I shall start immediately."

Albus nodded. "Please send Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley to my office. I'll start them in the right direction."

* * *

Harry stared into the fire, trying to calm the thoughts cascading through his mind. How could he be the core? Magical cores were simply a mental manifestation of a wizard's power. It could be seen only by the individual themselves, not _physically_ touched. Sure, each magic user could _feel_ their core, but it was only a mental construction. It didn't have real form, so how could he?

"Harry?"

Hermione's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Her brown eyes were filled with concern, hands twisting together, as if she was trying not to touch him. It brought a soft smile to his face. "I'm alright."

Ron eyed him speculatively. "You sure?"

Harry sighed, but nodded. "Yeah…It's just… a lot to take in."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh and put her hand on his arm, rubbing her thumb up and down against his skin. The action was soothing and Harry could feel his magic calm. It was amazing to feel how in tune his magic was to how he felt. Just a simple touch that brought _him_ some measure of comfort was reflected in his power.

"What just happened, Harry?" Ron's voice held a bit of awe. "Did you do something, just now?"

Harry blinked. "No. Why?"

"I don't know. One minute I felt a bit stressed, then I just…relaxed. Strange that."

Hermione nodded. "I felt the same. Almost as soon as I touched your arm, I felt more at ease."

The dark-haired wizard stared down at the ground. "Professor Snape and I have found that my emotions connect strongly with my power. I almost destroyed this room when I woke up." He left out _why_ he was angry, but the general idea got across. "I have to be in control of every emotion I feel."

Hermione frowned, but didn't stop the gentle pattern on his arm. Ron scratched his chin. "Blimey. Not to sound complain-like, but I've seen you angry, mate."

Hermione hissed at him, but Harry nodded, slight smile on his face. "I know. Believe me, I know. Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore are working on trying to find a solution."

The brown-haired witch gave his arm a pat and let go. "That must be why learning Occlumency didn't work out so well. You were in tune with your emotions and the magic around you. Shielding your mind completely would block the connection you have. Whatever the professors find must both stabilize your emotions _and_ leave you open to the magic around you."

Harry nodded, inwardly relieved that he didn't have to do much explaining. "Exactly."

A presence entered his mind and he froze, his magic seeming to do the same. All his energy focused on the magical aura behind the door. For just a moment, merely a second, his power readied to attack, but when he probed the presence a bit further, he relaxed.

Hermione and Ron were frozen in their chairs as the Potions Master opened the door. "…Bloody hell, Harry." Ron's voice shook slightly.

Harry frowned. "What?"

Severus caught look at the sight on the two Gryffindor faces and sighed inside. The boy really had no clue how his magic felt to those around him. "I see that we have even more inspiration to find a way to strengthen your emotional awareness." He pointed to the two students.

The black-haired wizard looked more closely at his friends. Ron's face had gone a shade paler and Hermione's eyes were wide open. Harry looked at the Potions Master for a brief second, realizing just what had happened.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. The Headmaster has asked that you report to his office immediately. The password is 'licorice wands'." Snape then proceeded to conjure a chair near the fireplace.

Harry smiled, eyes slightly dimmed, but held a firm control over his magic. "It's alright, guys. I'm sure the Headmaster will let you visit me again."

His soft words snapped the two out of their stun. Hermione smiled hesitantly and nodded. "We'll see you soon, Harry."

Ron nodded and swallowed. "Y-yeah. Don't get too bored, mate."

The Magilus smiled, but he heard the hesitance, the nervousness. "Thanks."

Professor Snape pointed to a door that appeared silently. "That door will take you to the Headmaster's gargoyle." Severus watched Harry watch his friends stumble out the door. The two Gryffindor's didn't turn back and as soon as the door shut and faded from view, the temperature dropped.

Ice started to form around Harry's chair. Severus stayed quiet, watching the encroaching cold near his own chair. The young wizard's green eyes were hidden by his hair, but the tense muscles in his arms spoke more than any words. Severus flared his aura, letting his magic brush against Harry's. Immediately, the ice stopped. The air stayed cold, but the ice didn't move.

After a moment, the ice began to recede, and the air started to warm.

Severus chose that moment to speak. "You did well, Harry."

The boy let out a heavy breath and leaned back in his chair, green eyes staring at the ceiling. Severus looked up and held his breath at the silver lights swirling lazily above them. The lights danced calmly in one moment, spun wildly the next. It seemed an eerily accurate expression of his mind.

"What are you feeling?"

"Anger, disappointment, resignation…fear."

The answer was immediate. Not near as quick as the professor was expecting, but he went calmly ahead. "Why fear?"

A heavy sigh left the boy's lips, but his eyes remained on the ceiling. "I saw their faces, heard it in their voices…They were afraid of me."

Severus grit his teeth, hating that this moment was happening this soon. Already his friends were balking at his strength. Not that they were completely wrong to do so. He'd felt that power brush against him. Had he been an enemy, he had little doubt that he would still be alive. The two Gryffindor's had felt that terrible moment; that moment when Harry's magic would decide life or death and felt fear from it.

"Do you blame them entirely?"

"No…I can't. At least not when I have some fear of me to."

Severus nodded. "Not too much fear, I hope."

Finally, the boy looked back down. Overhead the lights still swirled, but the pockets of chaos were fewer. Harry leaned his head on a hand, the firelight glinting off a piercing. "That's the thing…When I'm alone, I don't…_feel_ that powerful. Everything feels…I don't know, right. Like I haven't changed." He paused, green eyes darkening slightly. "It's only when others are here that I remember just what I am."

"I see. Perhaps gaining more control would put your friends at ease, then." Green eyes centered on him, his expression blank. Harry was rapidly learning how to keep his emotions off his sleeve and it was slightly disconcerting.

"Do you think that will matter?"

Severus was quiet for a moment, debating on what exactly to say. The pure manifestation of Harry's power lingered back in his mind. "In the end? Perhaps it will matter little." Truth. "But, control _will_ be essential. If not for your friends' peace of mind, then for yours."

Harry let out a breath and nodded. "You're right, Professor. It's just…_hard_."

"And it will be." Severus paused. "Magic will come easy to you, but controlling its purpose and outcome will not. When I was on the other side of that door, your magic knew it. It was that moment, the moment when your magic reacted completely without your direction that you were at your weakest control. That was what scared Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. They felt that power and the threat it could wield. If I were the enemy, I would be dead."

"But I didn't-"

"No, you didn't and that speaks more to what control you do have than anything, but right now, you are working on instinct alone. Once you leave these rooms, there will be aura that your magic will find threatening."

"You mean students, right?" Harry said softly.

"As much as it pains me, yes. There are students in this school who bear the Dark Mark and your magic may have the capability to know that, now. Without control, your magic may seek to take out that threat before you realize it."

"Ousting my power."

"_And_, planting fear." Severus leaned forward, capturing green eyes. "Fear will come eventually, but only the enemy should feel it most."

"What happens if I can't?" Harry whispered. "What happens if I can't control myself?" Green eyes stared imploringly at him, hoping for answers.

Severus swallowed. "I have faith in you, Harry."

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone understood my interpretation of a wizard's core. I'm running completely off my own ideas, so I'm pretty much making stuff up as I go. Please let me know what you're thinking, especially followers and favorites. Your input lets me know I'm on the right track and that my brain is pushing me in the right direction...It also makes me happy! (P.S. I haven't abandoned my other stories, merely searching for the correct inspirations)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter._

A/N: I've had a lot of favorites and follows, so thank everyone for you continued support of this fic. A lot of people have been wondering at the relationship Severus and Harry are going to have, but I don't want to give the definite answer away just yet. I can tell you that there are a few clues in this chapter that should give away the answer.

Enjoy,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Harry cursed as he dodged another spell. The sickly yellow light told him the Potions Master was no longer holding back and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. When they'd begun, the dour man had simply informed him that they would be dueling, no holds barred. In the safety of the chambers he'd been living in for the past three days, Hogwarts would not reject the darker side of magic, which included the Unforgivables. So far, they'd managed to avoid that particularly nasty magic, but the man's spells had begun turning increasingly darker and heavy.

The young Magilus panted as he slid behind a hastily conjured stone wall. He needed a moment to think. Severus Snape had _years_ of experience under his wand and that was nothing Harry could even hope to crack. There were things the man knew, magic he had wielded, that even the Headmaster might not know. Harry could _feel_ the dark, twisting nature of those spells.

All around him, his magic coiled, waiting patiently for him to figure out what to do. Snape had used material he would know in the beginning and his magic had sprung easily, even eagerly, to the waiting spells. Now, his magic reacted almost instinctively, throwing up physical and magical barriers almost as an afterthought. So far, they had held.

Suddenly, an intense heat started at his back and he scrambled forward just as the rock wall exploded. The power of the blast sent him flying, his magic cushioning his fall enough for him to struggle up and jump to the side, his magic producing a shield to fling another spell to the side. Once it hit stone, the wall began to _melt_.

"Come on, Potter. Running won't work forever." Snape's calm, cool voice drifted across the room, at odds with the level of destruction their combine magicks had caused.

"Damn it," Harry swore violently as he struggled away from another jet of light.

Severus eyed the field of their battle with a critical eye. As of yet, the boy's magic had only been reacting defensively. Already, though, it spoke a great deal of what he could be capable of. Spells and hexes that shouldn't have been blocked, shattered against the boy's conjured shields. Barriers of stone grew in an instant, all without a single syllable coming from the Gryffindor's mouth, but he needed to see how his magic reacted on the offensive.

After their previous conversation and feeling that awesome power deciding his allegiance, Severus _knew_ that they weren't even close to seeing the true capabilities Harry now possessed. With each spell, he'd gotten progressively further into his arsenal of dark spells. Most would certainly land him a cell in Azkaban if caught, but he needed to push the boy's power; see how it would react when actively trying to take down a target.

It was obvious that his magic relied entirely on Harry's will. If he didn't want to hurt, his magic wouldn't hurt. If he didn't want to help, his magic would stand by. Even now, Severus could feel that power heavily in the room, simply waiting for a command.

A twist and stab of his wand. "_Crucio._"

Harry gasped as the pain hit him.

His nerves sung…and his magic…

Exploded.

Severus shouted as he was lifted off his feet and flung back towards the wall. His own magic cushioned him for a brief second before Harry's power bore down on him, crushing him into the ground. A sharp snap sounded and Severus cried out. "H-h-harry."

Harry laid on the stone floor, gasping as he fought to get his breath back. The sound of Snape's cry and the stuttering plea of his voice, bolted him upright. In his mind's eye, he could see the pressing weight of his power _crushing_ the man down.

Another snap.

"Stop!" His hoarse voice rang out and for one terrifying moment, he thought it wouldn't answer.

Severus drew in a heavy gasping breath as he felt the weight come off him. He coughed and sputtered, drawing air back into his abused body. It had been so encompassing! He'd never felt such, _weight_, such physical presence.

A tentative hand touched his back.

"P-professor?" It was Harry's voice, hitched and unsure.

Severus had to clear his throat twice before he could get his words out. "I-it's alright, Harry. I'm alright." He pushed himself onto his arms, trying to ignore the shaking limbs and pain radiating through his chest.

Harry pulled his hand back, but held it out as if debating whether to help him. "Merlin, I almost killed you!" His magic swirled above them, standing a silent, unseen sentinel.

Severus grabbed the boy's arm weakly. "But you didn't…It's my fault. I knew there would be consequences when I choose that spell." The Potions Master had to let go and fell on both hands again. There were at least two broken ribs. "I needed to know how your power would defend you and now I do."

Harry hid his eyes behind his hair. "Seeing you…"

The professor sat up, entire body trembling. He could bear pain well; as a Death Eater, it was a requirement. It could never be known when the Dark Lord would snap and fire any number of curses at his followers, particularly those who had displeased him in some way. He had _never_ felt such intensity, nor as threatened with pain and death as he had in that moment. "It's alright." He wouldn't let Harry know just how close he came to fear that power…not with those whispered words.

"It's not, but…let me fix it." The words were quietly spoken, with a tentative touch on his shoulder.

Severus felt the magic change in an instant, before he realized that he had nodded. Gone was the overwhelming presence, that fearful taste of decision in the air. In its place was something soothing and calm. His aura was settled and gentled, easily swept aside to mingle within his own magic. It should have been invasive, to fell his own magic so thoroughly touched, but as a tingling warmth spread from his fingertips and toes into the rest of his body, he couldn't help but let out a sigh.

Harry's magic eased every ache it could find, even those that hadn't been caused by their duel. The pain that he'd always felt in his left knee from an ill-dodged bone breaking curse faded away. The constant strain of potion fumes on his head vanished under that gentle touch. He could feel the broken ribs sliding carefully into place, no pain accompanying its movement. Severus had always silently applauded Madam Pomphrey's skill in healing, but this…this was beyond healing. Even his Dark Mark quieted; an almost constant irritating burn quelled to silence.

It took the Potions Master a moment to realize that he could no longer feel the presence of magic flowing through his body. When he opened his eyes, he blinked. All around him, Harry's magic manifested itself in soft white lights, swimming lazily around them.

"I'm sorry, professor."

Severus shook his head, then blinked again. He had always been a man of words, not gestures. That was for Gryffindors, their physical movement showing more of what they were thinking that their words would say. As a Slytherin, he had learned to use his words. In the house of snakes, words were everything…control was everything. He swallowed. "It's alright, Harry." The lights slowly vanished, their luminescence fading away into nothing.

Harry stood, turning towards the room and raising a hand. Immediately the stone began to repair itself, each chip, chunk, and rent slowly making its way to the correct place. Within mere moments, it looked as if their duel had never happened. "Why did you cast that curse at me, professor? I know we need to know what I am capable of, but why _that_ one?"

Severus stood. "Your power is vast, Harry. Vaster, perhaps, than we can accurately measure, but you were only reacting defensively." He conjured a chair and sat down heavily, not showing the _amazing_ lethargy that had settled in his limbs. "I now know that your magic can defend you against threats that, as of now, have no known defense."

"What?" Harry spun to look at him, silver flashing in his ears.

"Some of those spells have no known shield; even solid objects cannot halt them." He let the idea settle a moment, gauging when to add more to the feel of the magic in the air. "Your power instinctively knows how to react to magic that even the greatest Spell-Crafters have yet to learn to defend."

Harry rubbed his wand arm slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have reacted the same if you knew? Would you have been able to let your magic react on instinct?" Severus already knew the answer.

"I…I don't know."

"Harry, your magic is an extension of _you_. In that moment when the Unforgivable hit you, your magic reacted in defense of you, because it _is _you. It stopped when _you_ wanted it to stop. It healed because you wanted to." Severus sighed, then paused. That was a sigh he would have normally held in. Perhaps it was the result of Harry's magic merging temporarily with his, the ease he felt in his presence.

The Gryffindor didn't seem to notice it. "…So, _my_ limitations are _its_ limitations?"

Severus nodded. "With what I have seen, your magic can do anything you will it to." Anything." There would be limits, of course. A Magilus was not a god. They lived and they died. The details of that were scarce, but he was fairly sure.

Harry gave a quick, single laugh in disbelief, then shook his head, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. In that moment, the sleeve of his wand hand slid down, exposing the ring of back fire that he knew traveled up his arm to touch at some symbol.

Dark eyes narrowed, content not to push Harry just yet with the power he could potentially wield. "What is that symbol on your shoulder, Harry?"

The boy paused, but then did something Severus did not expect. He simply sent him a searching look before nodding and removing his outer robe. "If you can believe me, it was actually my uncle's fault that I got into tattoos and piercings at all." He folded the robe over a chair that appeared from nowhere and started to unbutton the white shirt. "He was watching some program and made a comment about the idiocy of it all. I suppose in a fit of defiance, I snuck out, took the Knight Bus to London, and got my ears pierced." He slid the white cloth over his shoulder, letting the symbol into view. "I…liked it, I guess." Here the boy sounded a bit embarrassed, but Severus remembered a certain manifestation's words. "Anyway, I got a few more and made friends with the guy who did my piercings. Jamie. He convinced me to get my first tattoo."

Severus ignored the smooth, pale, muscled skin…which was harder than it should have been, and focused on the symbol. "And what does that mean?"

The symbol was shaped in a perfect circle with a black center of skin. Lines of varying lengths bisected the circles, all meeting at a point off center of the circle. When he looked directly at it, Severus fought the urge to shiver. There was something…strange about it, for all its seeming simplicity.

"It's a symbol meant to ease the passage of dark magic."

Severus froze. "What?"

Harry shrugged and slid the shoulder of his shirt back on, starting to button, black nails vibrant against the start white color. "Dark magic corrupts. That's why most magic users become corrupt themselves, but certain steps can be taken to reduce or eliminate that taint. By easing the path dark magic travels through, it lessens the effects it can have on the body."

There was a brief moment of panic at the thought of Harry practicing dark magic. Were there things that he already knew? What magic could he cast? How had it affected him? "But…why?"

The Magilus looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Do you _really_ think that I can stop Voldemort with light magic alone?"

No…he didn't. The Dark Lord's magic was a vast and deep pool of blackness. Even with the power of the Magilus, the knowledge and sheer _evil_ that made up his power could overwhelm him. There had been immensely powerful light wizards that had fallen under the sheer weight of darkness that the dark lords could wield. It was too much for their magic, the purity of their power, to stand up against it. Light could pierce the dark, yes, and perhaps disable the dark the same way, but it happened far more the other way around.

"I suppose it does make sense." Severus gave in grudgingly. He wondered idly if the Headmaster had any idea his paragon of light was practicing Dark Arts. It seemed he now had the added task of watching what exactly their savior was tampering with. "What have you studied?"

Here the boy's eyes turned guarded. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." Severus narrowed his eyes and stood, ignoring the painless ease of motion. "It does. Dark Arts can be detected. There are wards within Hogwarts that can feel for them and cause nasty consequences to someone not keyed to them."

"Like you, professor?"

"Yes." Harry seemed a bit startled at the admission, but nodded. "If you start to radiate dark magic, the wards will know, which in turn alerts certain professors…including myself. Should that happen, there may not be much we are able to do. You know truly dark magic is forbidden by school bylaws, do you not?"

"Of course," Harry snapped. "This wasn't a choice idly made, professor. I have taken precautions and the tattoo helps with that."

Severus felt the same hard control he had felt when his friends hadn't looked back and came to stand in front of him. He raised a tentative hand and used it to lift the boy's chin, realizing for the first time that this wasn't the same boy that he had tormented in his first year. Harry was almost equal height with him now and the knowledge and feeling burning behind those green eyes couldn't be denied. At seventeen, Harry Potter was no longer a boy.

"I'm not condemning you, Harry." Severus said the words softly, keeping a firm, but gentle grip on his chin. "I merely worry for you."

All around them, Harry's magic calmed, sliding around them soothingly. Harry closed his eyes and nodded in Snape's grip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said _that_ firmly. "I told you that I would help you and that I had faith in you. That does not mean that I am going to turn my back on you. I trust that you know your limits, but can you just let others worry about you, for a moment? You are not in this alone."

All Harry could do was nod.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, I'm not going too slow for anyone. From the reviews, I think the pace is going well. Hopefully this chapter answered some questions about the burgeoning relationship between Harry and Severus, but let me warn you that there's going to be a lot of build up to be had until anything happens...after all, Harry _is_ still a student.

Reviews are appreciated, as always.


End file.
